Mystic Monsters
by Habit
Summary: Something evil is affecting the humans in the weirdest way and it leaves Inuyasha and the gang baffled. That is, until Kagome is affected by the evil and they find out first hand what happens. What will Inuyasha do in order to protect her?


**A/N: this just kinda...came to me. Hope yall enjoy. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**

* * *

**

Wide chocolate eyes stared out along the beautiful expanse of what was Ancient Japan. With a smile, the young girl looked behind her. Her traveling companions were slowly catching up to her as she stood by her bike. Funny that in Feudal Japan, there would be a girl with a bike, but even funnier is the knowledge that this young girl is from nearly 500 years in the future. Using a well at her family shrine that had once been sealed long ago, this young girl traveled between her own time and Feudal Japan.

Her friends were one of the reasons she stayed, but it was the silver haired male that was currently bounding through the treetops to catch up with them that was the main reason she stayed. Though taboo in this time, she was in love with a hanyou, a half demon. She didn't care what people thought of her for loving him, she would continue to love him until the day she drew her last breath, and then she'd probably still love him after that.

She watched as he dropped to the ground and walked towards them. His ears were pressed to his skull, making her wonder if something bad was going to happen. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with your ears? Do they hurt?" She asked gently and reached out to him. He gave his typical answer of 'keh', but still allowed her to gently touch his ears. She was the only one since his mother that he'd ever allowed near his ears. Secretly, he loved it when she touched his ears. But for appearance's sake, he acted irritated.

He sighed when she'd finally managed to get his ears to stop aching. Something had caused them to hurt badly and he'd kept them folded against his head to try and stifle the pain. He watched as Kagome kissed each ear and then smiled at him. "There, all better now." He nodded, a slight blush on his face, before turning and looking at the black cloud approaching.

"Something foul is heading this way." Everyone turned and found Sango hugging herself as she stared at the black cloud. Her slayer instincts must have warned her that the cloud was no ordinary cloud. The monk, Miroku, nodded and gripped his cursed hand.

"Yes, I feel it too. That cloud contains a great evil." The violet eyed monk looked over at the demon exterminator and reached out a hand to grope her. He received a lump on the head for it. The young girl with them just shook her head.

"Miroku, you should know by now that every time you grope her or try to grope her, Sango will punish you." The young monk smiled nonetheless.

"Is that an invitation, Lady Kagome?" There was a growl and the monk held up his hands as the silver haired Inuyahsa cracked his fists. "Now, now Inuyasha, it was just a friendly jest." The monk held up his hands entreatingly.

Suddenly, Kagome shivered and went to her knees. "Kagome!" The young Kitsune on her shoulder exclaimed and looked up at the inuhanyou. "Inuyasha, there's something wrong with Kagome!" Everyone looked at Kagome, who was staring at the cloud and gripping her chest. Her once sparkling brown eyes were dull and glazed, almost like she wasn't in her own mind. Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He shook her, but to no avail. He looked up at the cloud and growled dangerously. "You guys protect Kagome. I'm going to see what's in that cloud." The hunter nodded, putting Kagome's head in her lap while the monk covered her with a blanket. Shippo sat by her side, holding her hand, worry on his young face.

Taking one last look at Kagome, Inuyasha ran towards the cloud, occasionally leaping into the air to get there faster. When he arrived, he stared in shock. There were people following the cloud. They looked like they were sleep-walking. He looked up into the cloud and noticed a woman with her arms stretched out, as if welcoming them. Inuyasha growled and looked around him. Either that woman was a demon, or she was being controlled by one.

He took a running leap and slashed at the woman. The clouds dispersed slightly and Inuyasha gasped as he saw a large demon and the woman seemed attached to it somehow. Inuyasha drew his sword as he realized the woman was a lure the demon used to attract humans. But how did that affect Kagome? He leveled his sword at the demon and attacked before the monster could recover. "Windscar!" The clouds were blown away and the demon shrieked in pain as it was consumed by the attack. When Inuyasha landed, the people around him were lying on the ground, sleeping.

Inuyasha was unconcerned about these humans and just loped back to where Kagome was. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping, just like the other humans. Inuyasha nodded and looked around. "We need to stop for today. There was a demon in that cloud and it was controlling humans somehow." Both slayer and monk nodded, worried about Kagome.

As they set up camp, they noticed Inuyasha glancing at Kagome, a worried look on his face. Sango went to Kagome's side and patted her hand. "Inuyasha, I think I know how the demon got to Kagome." Inuyasha's ears perked and he told her to go on.

"When we first saw the cloud, I felt an evil presence. Like something was trying to get into my mind. With my training, I was able to fight it off, but I think that perhaps whatever was trying to get into my mind succeeded in getting into Kagome's." Inuyasha growled and looked down at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully.

Miroku walked into the clearing from the woods, several logs in his arms. "I took a little time to check on those you mentioned following the demon." He looked troubled. "When I got there, the people were awake and…" He looked away, unsure how to tell them what he'd seen.

"And?" Inuyasha asked irritably. Miroku cleared his throat and looked away from them.

"They were engaged in…physical relations…with one another." Both Sango and Inuyasha paled.

"You mean to tell me that all those humans that were dead asleep before are now going at it like field mice?" Inuyasha asked crudely. Sango blushed and looked away, unsure whether to be relieved that she hadn't been affected or worried because Kagome had. She frowned slightly, her lips pursed together.

"Inuyasha, if this is the case then when Kagome awakens, she will be affected the same way." Both humans noticed the hanyou blush bright red.

"W-what do you want me to do about it?" He demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It means that you, Miroku and Shippo can't stay here with us. You have to make camp somewhere else. I highly doubt that Kagome will try to do anything with me. She'll be seeking male company." Inuyasha blushed at that and turned his back to them.

"Keh. She starts getting randy and I'll dunk her in cold water. That'll make her normal again." Sango sighed and shook her head, looking at Miroku. The monk nodded and picked the now sleeping Shippo up. He walked out into the forest, a few logs under his arm as he totted the small kitsune. Inuyasha arched a brow while Sango sat by Kagome.

"Inuyasha, if you refuse to leave, then at least go high up into one of the trees. In her state, Kagome could possibly overpower you." She noticed the affronted look on his face and she pointed to the beads around his neck. "She still has that power over you." He frowned, but got the hint. He jumped up into a tree, going as high as he dared, just in case she sat him out of the tree.

He sat there, waiting for morning to come. His ears twitched as he heard something from the camp. He looked down and noticed Kagome was squirming in her sleeping bag. She was making a whimpering noise and it mesmerized Inuyasha. He crept closer, going from tree to tree to get a better look. When her large eyes opened, there seemed to be fire deep in their depths. There was a slight blush on her face, like she was suffering from a fever. She looked up at him and whimpered again, squirming even more.

"Inuyasha…" She moaned his name and his eyes widened. He'd never heard her say his name that way before. It was like she needed him in order to keep breathing. He watched, fascinated, as she reached her arms towards him. "Inuyasha, I need you!" she moaned and looked up at him imploringly. Inuyasha had to dig his claws into the branch under him to keep from jumping down.

The heat in her eyes was tempting him. Now he understood why Sango had recommended that he leave. He was about to turn when he heard her breathless gasp. "Inuyasha please! It hurts!" His ears twitched at the mention of her in pain and he jumped down to check on her. He noticed something in her eyes as he leaned down close to her.

"Where does it hurt, Kagome?" He asked gently. He didn't know what was happening, but his mind was getting fuzzy. Kagome reached out and took his hands into hers and led them to her breasts.

"Here. It aches. Please…Inuyasha…" He blushed slightly as she held his hands against her breasts. They were large and soft under his palms and his hands tightened around them of their own accord. She gasped and ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

Inuyasha tried to stay objective about what he was doing. Kagome said she was in pain, but she'd put his hands on her breasts, saying they ached. What was he supposed to do? He remembered that when his ears had hurt, she'd massaged them for him. He looked down and started moving his hands, gently massaging her. She gasped and arched into him. "Yes! Yes, Inuyasha!" she was breathless and Inuyasha found himself blushing as she pressed closer to him.

He could hear her moaning his name and it made him blush more. His head was feeling hazy and he found himself not wanting to stop what he was doing. He wanted to make her make more of those whimpering noises. He wanted her submission. Still blushing, he picked her up and took to the trees, taking her where he could have her all to himself.

When he reached what he determined was a safe place, he laid her down in the soft grass. The smell of flowers surrounded them, protecting them. Fireflies danced overhead as the two stared at one another. With a growl, Inuyasha leaned down and captured her mouth, devouring it as if he was dying of thirst and she was the only water source. Her fingers threaded through his thick silver hair and she moaned into their kiss.

This aroused the hanyou all the more and he found himself trailing kisses from her lips, down her chin to her neck, and down her neck to her breasts. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his head as he pushed her blouse up and lavished her breasts with licks, nips, and kisses. He groaned as he helped her out of her shirt, kissing her breasts the whole time. His hands went to her hips, feeling them. For seventeen, she had wide hips…nice hips. He purred and pressed tightly against her, letting her feel his arousal.

She moaned his name again and he growled in satisfaction. He couldn't think straight, couldn't reason with himself that this wasn't right…that Kagome deserved better. He was struggling with himself and when he thought he'd finally talked himself out of doing this to her, she had to go and do something to shatter what little control he'd gained. He fell on top of her, trembling, as she gripped the one part of him he'd never thought she'd be interested in.

He was shuddering as she caressed him, telling him that she wanted him, her eyes still glazed over but more normal now. He looked down at her, his breathing ragged and his entire body trembling as she reached up and kissed his lips gently. "Inuyasha…" She whispered and he lost it. His control shattered and he shoved her skirt up, ripped her panties off, and allowed her to guide him home. He gasped at the feel of her virgin body, the molten heat surrounding him. He noticed that her head was thrown back, her nails digging into his clothing. Panting, he removed the clothes from his upper body, wanting to feel the press of her skin against his. He covered her completely, gently thrusting into her while their hands locked together above their heads.

She was gasping, begging him to go faster, and he was panting, never wanting this to end. His blood was boiling, everything in him demanding he claim this woman as his own. And woman she would be when he was through with her. A satisfied purr rumbled in his chest as he continued to thrust into her, making her sing for him. He felt her trembling, felt her inner muscles fluttering around him; he felt his own body tensing over and over, getting ready to make its claim.

He watched her eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes, as she got closer. He gasped when her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide. He pressed his lips to hers and swallowed her scream, muffling it to a high pitched whining. He started shivering as her body squeezed repeatedly around his, making it hard to control himself. He clenched his eyes and growled as he felt the coil tensing to the breaking point.

When it snapped, so did he. Without further thought to the future, he leaned in and sank elongated fangs into Kagome's shoulder. She gasped and held his head to her, her body rocking with the intensity of this final pleasure. Her rocking prolonged his pleasure and he found himself jarring her hips sharply with his, ensuring that his seed would take root. It was instinctual and he didn't even realize he was doing it.

When he collapsed on top of her, he nuzzled her neck before falling into an exhausted sleep. Kagome was sleeping soundly as well, his body still inside hers. They stayed like that until morning, Kagome covered by Inuyasha's warm body and Inuyasha covered by his fire rat robe. Kagome was the first to wake, her sleepy chocolate eyes opening to see silver ears and hair. She blinked several times before gasping as she felt a pulsing inside her. She could feel Inuyasha, she was sure it was Inuyasha, rocking against her and the pulsing became more insistent.

She stared as suddenly he started shivering and warmth spread throughout her body. She stared at him before her bleary mind put two and two together. She blushed as she looked up at him and realized that they'd had sex last night and this morning. A dull ache was coming from between her legs and a light sting from her shoulder. She tried to assess the damage down below, but it just caused Inuyasha to moan and start rocking again. She gasped as she felt pleasure shoot through her.

"I-Inu…Yasha…" the second part of that sentence crescendo into a moan as the male above her purred and nuzzled against her. She could feel him pressing his hips ever tighter to hers. She gasped again as his hands suddenly gripped her waist and his hips started rocking more insistently.

"Mmmm…Kagome…feel so good…" he groaned against her shoulder as he moved against her, filling her body with his. She gasped and threw her head back again at the feel of him inside her. She heard him growl and then that same warmth filled her. He collapsed back on top of her with sleepy grumbles. He nuzzled her repeatedly, his hands caressing up and down her body. She was blushing when he finally opened his eyes and found her looking up from beneath him.

Instead of jumping up in shock and fear like she'd expected him to, he just nuzzled her neck and licked the sore spot on her shoulder. "Morning." He said in a husky voice. She smiled gently at him and gave him a quiet good morning. He pushed himself up and looked around. They were in a field full of wildflowers. Gently, he pulled himself out, cursing his own stupidity when Kagome winced slightly. He readjusted his clothing and wrapped her up in his red fire rat coat. He took her to the river and caressed her cheek.

"Better clean up a bit. Sango's sure to try and kill me if you come back looking ravished." Kagome stared up at him in shock. He was acting so natural, like things had never come between them. Like he loved her…she stared at him for a second before nodding and wading into the cold river. She shivered, but removed the fire rat coat and dipped down into the cold water. It felt good, despite the coldness of it.

She dunked her hair and noticed that the scent of the wildflowers she'd laid on last night became stronger. She looked up and noticed Inuyasha staring at her with obvious male interest. She was surprised that he would look at her that way. She gasped when she noticed him wading out to where she was. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, lightly licking it as well. She felt a throb and looked over. There was something on her shoulder. It looked like a bite…mark…

Confused, she looked up at Inuyasha, who wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her. "Mine." She stared as he said that one word. It had such finality in it that she was sure she hadn't heard wrong. She smiled and leaned against him, her ear over his heart. She could hear the strong beat of it and looked up at him adoringly.

"Yours. Forever." He smiled, his chest puffing out, and he pulled her to him, kissing her senseless. Her reassurances of his claim on her had banished whatever misgivings he'd had about marking her. However, he knew that she had misgivings and he would address them right now. Gently, he took her face between his hands and kissed her on the lips.

He looked deep into her eyes and took her hand, putting it over his heart. "Yours." He said simply. He noticed tears in her eyes and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her over and over as the tears fell. She smiled up at him when he allowed her time to breath.

"Mine." She said simply and then leaned against him, allowing his body heat to warm her in the cold water. They both looked up when the resounding smack that heralded their friends were awake reached their ears. They both smiled and Kagome shook her head. "He'll never learn." She giggled when Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I think there's more to it than that." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who arched a brow. He smirked down at her, wrapping her up tightly in his arms.

"You were insatiable last night." He noticed her blush before smiling up at him.

"And you were insatiable this morning. You took me at least twice while you were still sleeping." She noticed his smug smile and she just giggled at him. He nuzzled her again before picking her up and taking her onto dry land. He put his clothes back on and wrapped her securely in his fire rate coat once more. He told her to sit and he took her shirt and skirt to the river and washed all evidence of their lovemaking from her skirt. The shirt he dipped in on pretense.

He wrung them out and handed the two damp bundles to Kagome before picking her up and racing back to camp. When he touched down and allowed Kagome to stand, Sango glared at him. He took the bundles from Kagome and threw them at Sango. "Hang these by the fire. They're still really soaked from being dunked in the river." Sango noticed Kagome blush and look away and figured she'd come out of whatever lustful haze she'd been in and found out through Inuyasha what happened.

Satisfied, the slayer sat the wet clothes on two large rocks beside the fire, waiting for them to dry. Kagome yawned and went to her sleeping bag, snuggling into it as Inuyasha took up post behind it, like he was guarding her. His eyes were closed, but he didn't need eyes to bark orders. "We stay here tonight. Kagome was badly affected by the demon and she needs rest." Sango and Miroku looked at one another before nodding and going back to whatever they'd been doing when the other two had arrived in camp.

As Kagome slept, oblivious to the whispering going on between Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha closed his eyes and replayed their passionate night/morning through his head over and over. He was looking forward to their future meetings like that and hoped that not only would they be frequent, but also long.


End file.
